The WaNPRC has an extensive commitment toward support of AIDS-related research in NHP model systems. As part of this commitment, the WaNPRC continues to acquire and adapt available resources to meet long- and short-term goals to provide optimal infrastructure resources necessary to meet experimental objectives. Recent United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) and IACUC interpretation of NHP housing guidelines highlight the necessity to provide extensive environmental enrichment on a continuous basis, with particular emphasis on NHP socialization. This application seeks support to acquire new caging designed to maximize socialization of experimental animals to the extent permissible under protocol requirements. Acquisition of this caging will allow the WaNPRC to meet current and future Animal Biosafety Level 2 (ABSL2) animal housing requirements, as well as conform to IACUC and USDA socialization recommendations, thereby maintaining its ability to fully utilize available facilities in support of AIDS-related research projects.